Violation
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Dick's world starts to dissolve when Bruce starts seeing a new woman. There's something about her that Dick doesn't like and it seems his fear is justified. Why is Bruce acting so harshly towards his ward? What will it take for him to see Dick's point, how much danger will the young boy wonder have to find himself in before his father will save him?
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne was a play boy, Dick had known this when he had first moved in with the man and had resigned himself to putting up with the many women his adopted father brought into the house and took to parties. Other than Diana and Selena he hadn't ever really paid them any attention, just smiled and played the part of the grateful orphan that he was. Which is why he wasn't surprised to see the new red head waiting in the foyer looking elegant in her long sparkly dress that at first glance looked silver but when the light hit it right you could just see a underlying green tone. He wasn't surprised to see Bruce wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek, this was the same show his adopted father did too many women; most of them were so wrapped up with the billionaire that they generally paid young Dick no attention. But this woman was different, as soon as Dick reached the bottom of the stairs her eyes were upon him and she stared at him, taking him in as though she was memorising every detail about him. This was a surprise to Dick, it made him uncomfortable.

"Rose, this is my son, Dick. Dick, this is, Rose."

"Hi" their eyes locked and Dick couldn't help but see fierceness in her dark green eyes. He turned, breaking eye contact.

"It's lovely to meet you, Dick."

"Likewise" he deadpanned before turning to Bruce, "When will you be back?"

Bruce shrugged, "At some point this evening" he said, "You've got that school project to keep you busy haven't you." He looked at Dick with an underlying sternness; Dick knew what he was getting at, he didn't want him sneaking out and going on patrol as Robin. Dick nodded and gave a small sigh; the 13 year old couldn't wait until the day he would be able to go out on patrol on his own without his team or Batman. As much as he enjoyed both the thought of calling his own shots was something to look forward too.

"Alright, we're off. Alfred shouldn't be too long after dropping us off." Again Dick nodded and started to make his way back up the stairs.

"See you soon, Dick." The voice had belonged to Rose; Dick didn't turn around but instead went up the stairs faster; something about her voice set him on edge, like an ominous promise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick was sat at the breakfast table the next morning, staring down at his cereal and twirling it around the bowl with his spoon. Bruce had not come back last night, he hadn't even called.

"I'm sure; Master Bruce is quite alright, Master Dick. He used to do this many a time a few years ago."

But this unsettled Dick even more; Bruce had stopped a lot of his play boy ways after taking in the young acrobat. Did he miss it? Did he resent taking him in and stopping the lifestyle he loved?

The front door banged shut; Dick snapped his head up to look at the kitchen door.

"Alfred?" came a voice from the hall.

"In here, Master Bruce."

After brief silence the kitchen door came open and there was Bruce looking rather bedraggled.

"Where were you?" asked Dick, his nose curing up in disgust as he saw the small red bruises on his father's neck; the idea of him being with that woman unnerved him in a way he couldn't describe.

"Out with Rose, she took me to see her apartment."

"Bet that's not all she showed you" muttered Dick into his cereal. Bruce heard but chose to ignore the comment.

"Breakfast, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked trying to dissolve the tension before it manifested.

"Yes, please, Alfred." He sat down opposite Dick and looked the boy over, "Did you finish your homework last night?"

"Yes"

Bruce sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, "what's wrong, Dick? You seem very off with me."

Dick shrugged and kept swirling the contents of his bowl.

"Come on, if something's wrong you can tell me."

Dick hesitated but finally put his spoon down, "I don't like her."

"Who?"

"Rose."

Alfred kept to his work but kept one ear on the conversation between his two charges. Dick had never before made a comment about a women Bruce had brought back to the house or taken to an event. He was curious as to how the older of the two would take the comment.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I just don't like her."

The older man raised an eyebrow, "That's not a proper reason."

Alfred walked over, placing a black coffee and bowl of muesli in front of his Master; still silent but ready to diffuse the situation if it turned.

"You're not going to see her again are you?"

"I might."

Dick's face dropped, his blue eyes filled with disappointment; since when did his adopted father see a woman (other than Selina) more than once?

"Please, Bruce. I don't like her" Dick pleaded but Bruce waved him off.

"Unless you give me a proper reason I will continue to see her." He finished his breakfast, left his chair and made for the door, ruffling Dick's hair as he passed him. "Give it time; I'm sure you will learn to like her."

**A/N Hello there. I'm sorry to all those you follow my stories, that I haven't updated anything in months. I've recently moved and it's taken a while to get settled so my stories have been put on the back burner. But here is a brand new story that has been rattling round in my mind for a little while. Chapter two is already in progress, so I hope it wont be long until it is up for you to read. If you are new to my stories, welcome! And I hope you enjoy them. Please review, I love to hear from you! Karin xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce did see her again; several times in fact. But the more he saw of her, the less he saw of Dick. The old Butler didn't fail to notice that whenever the young lady was in the house, the young master wasn't. He presumed he went to the cave to stay with his friends; he would return later into the evening, quickly eat some food in the kitchen before running up the stairs to his room, where he would stay until the following morning.

Batman and Robin were out together less and less. It seemed the two males couldn't be in each other's company. This seemed to suit them both fine for the moment; until Bruce took a step over the line they both had made.

"Dick, come down" Bruce called up the stairs. The boy appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning on the banister.

"What?"

"Come down, we have guests."

"Say please Brucie" came a sickly voice from the next room, making Dick straighten his posture.

"She's here." He dead panned pulling his face into a very faint Batglare.

"Yes and I want you to come down and talk to her."

"No" he took a step back from the stairs as the older took a step towards them.

"Dick, come down now!" The boy said nothing but returned to his room and slammed the door. Bruce huffed in frustration before climbing the stairs two at a time. He went to open Dick's door but found it locked. He banged his fists against the wood instead.

"Dick, stop being so childish, come down and talk to, Rose."

"No."

"So help me, Dick. If you don't come down now, I will break down this door!" Bruce paused; did he really mean that? He had always respected Dick's room as the boy's own space and only entered when asked or if he needed too; this occasion didn't count as either.

"Go ahead and try." The boy goaded back.

Bruce stood staring at the wood for several moments before slamming his hand on the door and storming back down the stairs.

Dick sank down the door; he gripped his hands into fists to stop them shaking. For a moment he had thought Bruce was actually going to break into his room and drag him down the stairs. He brought his fist to his lips, pressing them tightly to stop them trembling. His father figure was changing before his eyes and he didn't like what he was turning into.

Pushing himself from the floor, he made his way over to his bed and dropped down on it. Bringing out his phone he brought up Wally's number and considered ringing him; but he decided against it. Wally was great for certain things, but not this. He then considered calling Roy, but the older boy hadn't been very contactable since he had stormed out of the Hall of Justice all those months ago.

Dropping the phone on the bed, he curled over into a ball, suddenly feeling very alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bruce went back into the living room, frowning at himself; why was he being so forceful with Dick?

"What's wrong, honey?" Rose was sat seductively on the love seat, in front of the fire.

"Nothing just worried about Dick."

She smiled sweetly at him, showing off her straight, white teeth as she patted the seat beside her. Bruce sat and sank into the cushions. Rose crawled up to his side, bringing her face up to his. He tried to bring himself into the moment, but his thoughts kept going back to the fight.

Then she pressed her soft, red lips to his and he could think of nothing but her.

**A/N Chapter two for you all. I am going to try and update once a week. So far it is going to plan as chapter 3 is in progress. But if I am late updating please forgive me and be patient as my work load is very great at the moment, but I find writing for you very relaxing so I will continue as much as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, as I love to hear from you all. Your comments brighten my day. Karin xx**


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday mornings, Dick would usually get up early and head to the mountain to see his team. But he had been there every day this week, since Rose had been stuck to Bruce like a leech. Today however, Alfred had taken Bruce to an afternoon meeting with an overseas client; which meant, for a few hours at least, he had the house to himself.

Stretching, he tore himself from his bed sheets and rolled onto the floor, the balls of his feet touching the smooth surface of the wood. He padded to his door, stopping to debate wearing a dressing gown, but deciding no one was in the house, he would be fine in his shirt and boxers.

The house was peaceful with the soft light of the morning filtering in through the large windows of the manor. The kitchen was warm and smelt of coffee from Bruce's quick breakfast before he left. Dick flicked the coffee machine on for himself and pulled some cereal from the cupboard before crossing the room to the fridge. Opening the large door, he lifted himself onto tiptoes to reach the top shelf and the bottles of milk.

"Morning."

Dick almost dropped the bottle when the voice behind the door startled him. He slammed it shut, to reveal Rose, standing there in a night dress of soft pink.

"What are you doing here?" he backed away from her, back to his bowl and proceeded to make him breakfast; hoping she did not notice how shaken he was to find her here.

"What a greeting."

Dick realised he was being rude, but he hadn't expected to see her; he thought he had the house to himself. Bruce didn't usually bring women back here to stay the night; he had an apartment at the heart of the city for that. And he certainly didn't leave women in the house when he wasn't in.

"You didn't answer my question."

She walked up to him and poured herself a cup of coffee from the machine.

"Your father and I were talking until late last night, so I stayed over. He left a note this morning saying he had a meeting and he didn't want to wake me. He said you would properly be with your friends."

Dick wished he had left for the mountain, but then the idea of his woman being alone in the house wasn't a comforting idea either. Suppose she found the cave and discovered there secret night life.

"I decided to stay home." Dick looked at her from the corner of his eye as he made his breakfast. She poured herself some coffee and then leaned against the counter, staring at him.

"You don't like me do you."

Dick bit his lip, the part of him that was Robin wanted to turn on her and tell her out right what he thought of her, but that part of him that was Dick Grayson, the boy who had not only been raised by his parents to be kind but by Bruce and Alfred too, could do nothing of the sort.

"I wouldn't say that" he said taking his bowl to the kitchen's breakfast bar, "I don't know you."

"You don't seem very keen on getting to know me" she countered, following and sitting opposite.

Dick smiled internally; finally they were on ground he could fight on.

"Bruce has relations with a lot of women, none of which last long. It would be very tiring if I tried to get to know all of them." The Robin persona inside his mind sat back and chuckled, he had put the ball back in her court but it was his game.

"You don't think I'm any different from the others?" she questioned, "Your father seems quite taken with me."

"I'm sure he is, at the moment. But he's a play boy; he gets bored easily and then goes onto the next." He smiled at her, expecting her to be shocked. But she still looked calm.

"So he introduces you too all his female friends?" Dick nodded

"And I guess he brings all of them to stay over at the manor." Dick shrugged, sure it was unusual but he had done it before.

"And I'm sure he takes them all for weekends down at the lake house."

Dick froze. Bruce's lake house had originally belonged to his father. Thomas Wayne had taken him as a boy to go fishing and taught Bruce to swim. After their death Bruce went there when he needed time to himself and when Dick came along it became their place. Bruce would often take him up there on the anniversary of Mary and John's murder. He had never, ever taken a woman up there; not even Diana.

Suddenly the game was no longer his, he felt like a mouse being played with by a cat.

"You look troubled. Was it something I said?" she smiled at him with a sickly sweet grin that turned his stomach. He got up without a word and headed to his room, once inside he locked the door and stumbled to the bathroom, falling on his knees in front of the toilet he shook, dry heaving due to his lack of breakfast. After a few minutes the spasms stopped and he leant against his shower door with his head between his knees.

This was getting too serious. Why was Bruce so infatuated with this woman? What was it about her that he himself didn't like? So many questions and so little answers. Pulling himself off the floor he went back into his room to grab his phone before going back to his original sitting place. The cool tiles making him feel less sick. He brought Roy's number up and pressed dial. If there was anyone who would understand adoptive fathers getting into relationships it was Roy. After all, Ollie started dating Dinah when Roy was around his age.

"_You've reached Roy Harper, can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message."_

He tried again.

"_You've reached Roy Harper, Can't come to the phone right now."_

He hung up and tried again.

"_You've reached Roy Harper, Can't come to the phone" _

And again

"_You've reached Roy Harp..."_

He hung up with shaking hands and dropped the phone by his side.

**A/N Gah sorry it's late! I normally spend my Wednesday's writing both my fanfiction and my blog. But alas this Wednesday I spent longer on viewing houses then I should of! And so had no time and I've been playing catch up ever since! This being an adult thing is hard! Wish I was Peter Pan, then I could be young forever and I would just write all day! What would you do if you were young forever? So anyway here is chapter 3! Please review (its always motivation to write faster ;) Karin xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce closed the front door, a small smile still on his lips. After coming back from his meeting he had spent a few hours with Rose before dropping her back off at her apartment. Taking a few minutes to listen he concluded Dick must still be with the team since the house was quiet. Walking to the kitchen he saw Alfred preparing dinner; the old Butler nodded to him as he entered.

"I trust Miss Rose is home safe." He said turning back to the stove.

"Of course. Dick still out?" the old butler frowned.

"I presume so Master Bruce. I haven't seen the young Master since I returned." He paused before turning down the heat and continuing, "Dinner should be ready shortly, if you could call him back home Master Bruce." Bruce nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialled the number and waited, as he waited he thought he could hear the faintest sound of a ringtone before it went to voicemail. Bruce straightened and walked into the corridor before calling again. Once again he heard it, Dick's ringtone. It was coming from up the stairs.

"Dick?" he walked up the stairs, calling the boys name a few more times. He knocked when he reached his bedroom door. "Dick, are you home?" It was unheard of for Dick to leave his phone at home, he never went anywhere without it. When he received no answer he tried the door handle. Locked. Bruce was starting to get worried, why had Dick locked his door?

Calm down, Bruce thought to himself, Dick's getting older, he properly just wants more privacy; he's at the mountain and has just forgotten his phone. But just to be sure, Bruce brought out a lock pick he kept in his sock (a trick he had picked up from Dick) and picked the lock.

The room was clean and tidy as usual, but the bed was un made, which was again strange.

"Dick?" He walked into the room, looking for the phone. Bruce rubbed his hands together, the window was open and the room was freezing. He passed the bathroom and quickly looked in, he did a double take with what he saw. Dick was lead on the cold tiles in a shirt and boxer shorts. His body was shivering violently.

"Dick!" He ran to his side, his skin was freezing to touch, his skin was pale and he seemed to be unconscious. Taking the boy into his arms he carried him to the bed.

"Alfred!" he bellowed while wrapping Dick in the blankets from the bed. "How did this happen chum?" he whispered, mostly to himself before calling for Alfred once again. The butler entered the room and started. "Call Leslie!"

He ran back down the stairs to the phone as Bruce cradled his son, trying to bring some life back into the teen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Leslie was not so much concerned about Dick's health, his body was just cold; once it had heated up and he had some hot stew down him he would be fine. What she was more concerned about was how Dick had managed to collapse in his bathroom and have no one notice his absence for 15 or more hours.

"I thought he was with his friends" said Bruce as they left Dick's room, leaving him to sleep.

"He wouldn't tell me much, he said he felt sick in the morning and must have fallen asleep on the floor. He doesn't have a fever so his vomiting wasn't caused by illness, but it might have been stress." said Leslie. Bruce raised an eyebrow, what was Dick stressed about, recently his work as Robin had been fairly easy and he didn't have exams at school at the moment, so he couldn't be worried about that.

"Has anything changed in his life recently?" Bruce shook his head, Leslie went to continue but the front door bell rang. Alfred opened the door to reveal Rose. She ran in and up to Bruce.

"I came as soon as I could, when I got your text that you couldn't make it to dinner because Dick was sick, I just had to come to make sure he was alright." She reached up and kissed Bruce on the lips, suddenly Bruce could feel himself getting angry; he had planned to go to dinner tonight, had Dick done this so that he couldn't?

"Who are you?" asked Leslie

"I'm Rose, Bruce's girlfriend." She smiled her pearly whites at the doctor, Leslie just raised an eyebrow and turned to Bruce.

"Make sure he stays warm and gets a good night's sleep, he will be fine." then she left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dick could hear them talking from outside the door. How embarrassing, falling asleep in the bathroom and giving himself a chill. Leslie was talking about stress; was he stressed? Was that the cause of him feeling like this? Suddenly a new voice joined them, a voice that caused him to shrink into his covers.

Leslie left, leaving Bruce and Rose outside his door.

"Thanks for coming." Bruce said

"It's no problem, I was so worried."

"Don't be worried. It's just Dick trying to get attention. He'll be fine." Dick shook his head, how could Bruce think that? Tears pricked at his eyes.

"I'll tell you what, since we can't go to dinner, how about I stay here and help you look after the poor little thing." Dick bit his lip and let some of the tears fall. He just wanted this to end, he wanted her to leave.

He heard them walk down the stairs; he turned himself over, his tears soaking his pillow.

**A/N Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I have so many deadlines to hand in before the Christmas holidays so I'm rushed off my feet. Next weeks might be a little short as well but after that It's the holidays! Yay! So I will be at my parents house and so will have plenty of time to write! Yay. What are you doing this year for Christmas? Let me know in the reviews. Karin xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose had finally gone home late into the afternoon the next day. Dick had refused to leave his room and refused to allow anyone in, even Alfred had been barred from stepping foot through the door, until Dick knew that woman had gone. But finally he heard the front door close; he pushed himself from his bed and crept out the room and down the stairs, he listened for a moment and heard Bruce shuffling in his study. He padded to the door and pepped through the key hole; he could see Bruce sat at his desk looking through papers. Taking a breath in he knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in." he turned the door knob and walked slowly through the door.

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned round slightly, "Oh you finally decide to show your face." The comment was harsh but there was no malice in the man's voice.

"Can I talk to you?" Dick hovered in the door way, after the last few weeks he wasn't sure if he was welcome in Bruce's company anymore.

"Sure chum, are you feeling better?" Bruce turned back to his work. Dick was starting to get whiplash from Bruce's mood swings.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You just missed Rose" Bruce said, still not looking at him, "But then, I'm guessing you already knew that." Dick knew it was now or never.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Now Bruce turned himself around in his chair; he looked at Dick with a raised brow. Dick rubbed the side of his arm nervously.

"Well, go on then."

"I know you seem to like this Rose and I have tried to get over my feelings but I can't Bruce...she makes me really uncomfortable. There's something about her that just isn't right." Bruce was silent for a long time and Dick couldn't look in his direction.

"Chum, I know it's hard" Bruce began, "It's just been me, you and Alfred for four years. I know change is difficult."

"No, it's not that." Dick began but Bruce held up a hand to silence him.

"Let me finish. I know change is difficult, but I've come to realise that it's not healthy for you to grow up with only one parent, I think Rose will be an excellent mother figure for you. If you give her the chance."

Dick looked at him with disbelief. What the hell was going on? Mother figure? He had plenty of those, he had Diana, Dinah, Selena and even Lois was motherly to him whenever she was around. This Rose woman was the last person Dick wanted to get close too.

"You're wrong." Was all he could get out, he could feel his voice beginning to wobble, so instead he turned on his heel and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" said Bruce, in a not so friendly tone.

"To the mountain." Dick could hear Bruce calling him back but he kept walking, through the house and down to the cave; grabbing some shades he entered the zeta beam.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wally could tell something was wrong by the way his best friend was slumped on the sofa staring at the ceiling. He had been there for quite some time and the red head was starting to wonder if he was asleep behind the shades.

"Dude?" said Wally, stopping his video game to turn fully towards the boy wonder. Robin simply hummed in response. "You alright?"

"Yeh I'm fine Wally." He didn't sound fine, but Wally let it drop, obviously the younger didn't want to talk about it.

M'gann and Artemis walked into the room ready to start dinner.

"Oh hello Robin, are you staying for dinner?" the Martian inquired sweetly.

"If it's not too much trouble Miss M" Robin smiled at her but didn't budge from his place.

"Don't you want to check with Bats first?" asked Artemis, normally the kid checked in with his mentor before he did anything.

"Nope." said Robin, popping his lips together as he pronounced the P. Wally paused his game again, something was really not right with the bird. He stayed watching him for some time, until the shaded eyes stared back at him.

"Wally am I really that interesting?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Wally I'm fine." Robin's phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and quickly read the message.

_Come home, dinners ready. Hurry, we have guests. B_

Robin glared at the device before putting it back in his pocket, still not moving from his place. After a few more minutes it buzzed again. Wally watched his friend take out the phone, he saw that it was a contact called B, calling him. But after glancing at the phone Robin returned it to his pocket.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Wally looked at him worriedly; if that was who he thought it was, ignoring the call was seriously out of character.

Robin ignored him, instead he looked down too his utility belt which was now beeping; indicating that Batman was trying to contact his partner. Robin pressed the button on the top of the small compartment, silencing it. Wally was really getting worried now.

Suddenly the computer in the room started to buzz, telling the team that Batman was calling, Aqualad went to answer it but the youngest team member threw one of the throw pillows at him.

"Ignore it."

"But what if it is a mission?" asked Kaldur, frowning at the boy.

"It's not." Hearing this exchange the girls came out of the kitchen area to see what was happening.

"Ok Rob, what's going on?" The whole team stared at him but the bird merely shrugged.

"Nothing."

_"Recognising Batman 01"_ everyone jumped as the Dark Knight entered but Robin stayed exactly where he was.

"Robin, let's go." he said but Robin frowned.

"Is _she_ there?"

"Yes." Was Wally imagining things, or did the Batman just sigh?

Robin said no more but crossed his arms over his chest; the team could feel the tension building in the air. Batman walked over and stood at his partners feet, looking down at the teen.

"Now Robin." he didn't raise his voice but the tone was implied.

"I'm not going anywhere until she leaves." Batman rolled his eyes, Robin could tell by the way his mouth twitched, Bruce only rolled his eyes when he was really fed up. But what choice did he have when the man wouldn't listen to him and take him seriously. Suddenly Batman did something that Robin never thought he would do.

Taking hold of the boys ankle he dragged him off the couch; the teen yelp in surprise and pain when his head hit the floor. Batman continued to drag the boy wonder to the zeta beam, past the bewildered team who were stunned into silence. Robin however continued to shout at his mentor to release him, but it fell on deaf ears and soon enough the Dynamic Due disappeared through a series of spinning lights.

**A/N IT'S NEARLY CHIRSTMAS! So excited! What is everyone doing for Christmas this year? I'm back with my parents for the holidays :) It's really weird being back, I feel like a little kid again (especially since my car died so I have to be driven around) sigh, so here is the next chapter to Violation! I'm loving that you guys have all got your own theories about what is going on. Right I should hopefully have a few more updates for you before Christmas! Please review! Karin xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter contains scenes of rape that some readers may find upsetting.**_

Dick had never felt so humiliated. He sat, fuming silently, in one of the tall backed chairs of the dining room. To his right was Bruce, who was currently paying him no attention; opposite him was Rose, who was giving him far too much attention with her forest green eyes. He could feel himself shaking with rage and misery. He would rather be facing every member of the injustice league alone right now, rather than be stuck here with _her_.

And he was quite literally stuck. After a heated argument and several escape attempts, Bruce had finally taken drastic measures and cuffed Dick's ankle to the chair leg. Dick knew he could easily have picked the lock of the devise, but in doing so he not only made himself look like a fool, but he also risked exposing them. No matter what was going on between then, Robin's loyalty to Batman was unfaltering. Bruce knew that.

"So how is everything going at school Dick? You're dad tells me you're quite the academic." Dick hadn't failed to notice that the woman before him had yet to take her piercing eyes off of him. He didn't look up to meet her gaze, he shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of, fine.

They ate in silence for a few moments, Dick swirling his soup around the bowl with a spoon, his appetite deserting him. When they were done, Alfred came to collect the plates and Bruce dropped a metaphorical brick on Dick's heart.

"Alfred, Rose and I will be visiting the lake house this weekend. I trust you will be alright alone?" Alfred frowned.

"Under normal circumstances I would be most alright Master Bruce, however I am travelling to England on Friday to visit my cousin."

"Ah yes, the one whose ill. Sorry Alfred, I completely forgot."

"Would you like me to cancel Sir?"

Bruce shook his head, "No Alfred, you must go. I will find some sort of arrangement."

Alfred still looked concerned. Dick knew that with one word Alfred would cancel his trip in order to stay with him; even if that meant not seeing his cousin before he died. He couldn't let that happen.

"I could stay with Wally for the weekend. I'm sure his mom wouldn't mind." said Dick, though with a heavy heart, he didn't like the idea of helping this woman worm her way into their lives.

"I don't think so, you're grounded after your behaviour earlier." Bruce frowned at him and Dick frowned right back.

"My brother lives in Gotham" Rose piped up, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind looking after Dick for the weekend." she smiled at Bruce and the man caved with no fight at all.

"That's a great idea. If you're sure he wouldn't mind."

"Of course he wouldn't, I'm sure they'll have lots of fun." Dick shrunk into his chair slightly, he didn't like the way she looked at him when she said fun.

"Then it's settled."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose's brother was a rock of a man. He was huge. His shoulders were square and looked like the width of Bruce's and Dicks combined. His arms were pure muscle and the veins in his neck stood out. He looked very intimidating. Dick hated him already. He stood staring the man up and down while Bruce spoke to the beast. Other than the gross amount of muscle, he could not see anything out of the ordinary; although he did notice that both Rose and her brother, Robert, had the same ring. Engraved gold, grasping a polished black stone. Deciding the information, for the moment, was not pressing, he stored it in his memory for a later time.

He was brought back to the moment at hand when Bruce turned to him.

"We're off now then, don't play up for Robert. He's been kind enough to keep an eye on you." After the last hour of showing the man around the house, Dick had been so absorbed in his own thoughts he had forgotten that Bruce was actually going to leave him with this man. Robin was telling him to say something, to make a stand. But Dick was tired of all this, he just wanted to give up, he couldn't be bothered to fight Bruce on the matter anymore.

"Have fun." was all he said. As Bruce and Rose left the manor Dick ran up the stairs slightly and watched them from the large bay window that looked out on the drive way. Even when the car was out of sight he still stood there. He remembered when he had first come here to live he had been terrified of Social services coming to get him and throw him back in the Detention Centre. He had sat at this window for hours in the beginning, just waiting for the car to pull up the drive. He had been so afraid. But then Bruce would come and sit next to him on the stair; he would wrap his arm around his shoulders and tell him that he didn't have to be afraid any more, he was safe here.

Dick felt tears collecting in his eyes; where was that Bruce gone? The Bruce that would do anything to protect him and make him feel safe. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tears falling. He was stronger than this.

Lost in thought again, Dick had ignored the figure coming up behind him until the large hand clamped around his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist, dragging him backward. Shocked, it took Dick a few moments to register what was happening, when he finally found sense he was half way up the staircase. He found against his attacker, but the man was strong; he squeezed Dick tighter until the boys ribs burned. The door to his bedroom was kicked open and he was flung onto the bed. Dazed, he panted for breath before looking at his attacker. Robert shut and locked the door.

"Can't have to escaping now can we." his smile was as sinister as hers. As he approached Dick made a dart for the window but was tackled by the larger man. For someone of his size, he was agile. He pushed Dick down onto the bed so that the side of his face was pressed firmly into the mattress.

"Get off of me!" Dick cried, trying to push the man off. He hated this, being so helpless as Dick Grayson; but if he were to use his full strength it might unmask him as Robin. Although, Dick suddenly came to the horrible realisation that even as Robin, he would have a hard time throwing the man off of him; the brute was so strong.

He kept trying to throw the man off, but froze when he heard a zipper as Robert lowered his jeans. Understanding instantly what was about to happen, Dick fought harder but the man was so heavy and had him pinned at an awkward angle.

"We're going to have some fun, you and me." Dick felt his own jeans being tampered with and began to panic. For the first time he wished it wasn't just Bruce, Alfred and himself living in the manor. Then someone else would be able to hear his screams of agony as the burning sensation coursed through his body.

**_A/N Sorry it's late! I know, I'm rubbish! Timing has never been a strength of mine. Here is the next chapter, I will up date as soon as poss. Please review and feel free to email me if you have any problems with this chapter. Karin x_**


	7. Chapter 7

This was pain like he had never felt. He had been beaten, burnt, shot and stabbed; but nothing had ever felt like this. It wasn't so much the external pain; that had numbed to a sore throbbing a couple of hours after Robert left. It was an internal pain, like a piece of him had been ripped away. And each time Robert returned another piece was taken.

Dick sat in the corner of his room, a loose grey sweater and baggy gym pants were all that covered the bruises that flourished over his body. There were dry tear tracks running down his cheeks; he hadn't bothered to wipe them away. He never cried when it was actually happening; he wouldn't give his attacker the satisfaction. In the beginning he had screamed blue murder, but now after 3 days of staggered visits he had resigned himself. He just had to wait until Bruce returned, then he would be able to prove what was happening and they would finally be rid of Rose and her rapist brother.

Dick hugged his legs in tighter as he thoughts about the word rapist. He had always known there was a risk of it happening while he was out as Robin and had taken every precaution to make sure it didn't. But this hadn't happened while he was Robin, he had been raped as Dick Grayson, he had been raped in his own home, in his own room on his own bed. He dug his finger nails into the tops of his bare feet and tears weld up in his eyes once again. Why was this happening? What more could life take away from him?

He stayed hunched over for several more minutes; until a shrill ring echoed around the house. The telephone. Dick jumped up and ran to the door, ignore the pain that grasped his whole body. He rested his ear to the locked door and listened intently.

"Hello? Ah Mr Wayne, how is your trip going?" he could hear Robert clearly enough, maybe if he yelled Bruce would hear down the phone. He had just about resolved to call out his father's name when Roberts next words cut off his words and for a moment his breath.

"You're staying on another week? I'm sure that won't be a problem, I can work from here. Yes, don't worry we will be fine. Enjoy the rest of your trip, see you in a week. Bye."

Dick slid down the door. Bruce wouldn't be back for another week and Alfred wouldn't back till at least then. He was alone with his attacker until next Sunday; a whole seven days more. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Dick manoeuvred himself so that he would be stand behind the door when it opened. He heard the old iron key fit itself into the lock and twist.

He knew what he was about to do would risk exposure, but right now he was desperate. As the door opened and Robert walked in, Dick flattened himself against the wall to avoid being seen.

"Time to play Dickie." Dick felt like he wanted to throw up when he heard the man speak, but instead he let his rage fuel him. As Robert turned around to shut the door, Dick used all the force he had to slam the wooden board into the older man's face, knocking him backwards. With as much speed as he could humanly manage Dick jumped over him, grabbed and key and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it from the outside. Robert roared in anger and began beating the door, Dick was shocked to see the sturdy door bow under the pressure. The realisation that the door wouldn't hold the brute for long set Dick into action. He jumped the banister and landed into the foyer softly on his bare feet. Running to the library he typed in the code on the old piano to open the entrance to the Bat cave, but nothing happened. After a few more attempts Dick clenched his teeth in frustration. Bruce had locked the Bat cave from the inside; he would have to enter the cave from the back entrance in order to reactivate it. But he didn't have time for that. As he heard the wood of his door crack, Dick realised he only had one choice. Hearing more cracking wood from up the stairs he bolted for the front door and escaped through it, running down the drive way and headed for the nearest Zeta beam.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wally was so bored, he hadn't heard anything for the Boy Wonder since he was literally dragged out of the mountain a week ago. It was Sunday, Robin usually spent the morning at home and then a few hours of the afternoon with the team. But there was no sign of the boy...or Batman for that matter. The ginger prodded his game controller with his foot; there was only so much you could play Halo without your wingman. Though it seemed he wasn't going to be alone much longer (well the rest of the team were about, but they were all doing boring stuff that couldn't entertain the hyperactive speedster), the zeta beam burst to life.

_"Recognising Speedy B03"_ Red arrow walked out of the light and straight over to the ginger. Wally could see something was bothering his friend, the older hadn't even yelled at the machine for calling him Speedy.

"Is Robin here?" he asked

"No, he hasn't been here since last week. Why?" Red around pulled out his phone and showed Wally his call history. There were 32 missed calls from Dick.

"I left my phone at Ollie's while I sorted some stuff out, when I went to get it I saw this. I tried to ring him back but I haven't been able to get hold of him in days. I rang the house and some guy answered and said they were away."

"So he's gone on holiday and forgot his phone?" as soon as he said it Wally knew it didn't sound right.

"Since when has Bats ever left someone, other than Agent A looking after the house?" They both knew the answer to that. Never.

"Did he try to call you?" Red Arrow asked, but Wally shook his head sadly. Roy felt very on edge; if it was a general problem then he would have tried both of them. The fact that he had tried so desperately to contact Roy led the older to believe that it was a Bruce related problem.

"Right I'll call round the house and see if anything's out of place." said Roy about to double back on himself but the zeta beam burst to life once again.

"R_ecognising Robin B01"_

"Speak of the devil" said Wally, smiling at his friend and making his was to meet the youngest of their trio. A figure fell through the beam and land in a heap on the floor. They were soaking wet, only clothed in thin clothing and had no shoes or socks covering their feet. Both boys ran to the figure.

"Robin!" Roy cried out, kneeling on the ground and pulling the small form to his chest. The boy grabbed hold of the material of his shirt for dear life. It was only as Wally brushed the wet bangs out of the boys face that he realised it wasn't Robin sat before them. It was Dick Grayson.

**A/N So I kind of came to the conclusion that I couldn't leave you all for a whole week with the last cliff hanger. Hope this chapter settled your mind a bit ready for next weeks chapter. Thank you to those who emailed me about their concerns, I'm always so glad when you communicate with me as it means I can learn what you, as my readers, want from my stories; I hope I was able to answer your questions fully. Thank you all for reviewing; reviews motivate me to write so much so please keep them coming. Until next time Karin xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god, Dick what happened?" Roy stroked the boys hair in an effort to calm him down but Dick continued to shake uncontrollably. Wally looked down at his friends body; his feet were cut up and bleeding. Standing he checked the zeta beam co-ordinates.

"Roy." Roy looked up ,"He came from Gotham Streets." The oldest look down at the little bird on his lap, tears were cascading down Dick's face.

"What happened Dickie Bird, please tell me." Dick opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead his breathing haltered.

"He's hyperventilating. Wally, go and get someone."

"Who?"

"Anyone!" the speedster ran off and leaving Roy rocking his baby brother. It felt like an eternity between Wally leaving and him returning with Superman.

"What's going on? Dick?" the man of steel hurried over to the boys, startled to see the kid he thought of as a nephew, lying on the ground looking more broken than the day he met him. He was also startled to see that it was Richard Grayson in a place where Robin would usually inhabit.

"Dickie Bird, what happened? Easy, easy breath." For the first time since entering Dick's blue eyes looked up, red and raw with tears. He stared intently at his uncle, following his instructions on breathing. Finally he was calm, his hand still gripped onto Roy's shirt.

"Good. Now, Roy is going to take you to the med bay. Can you walk?" Dick thought about it for a moment, his feet really hurt and his legs felt like liquid. He shook his head. Roy didn't need telling; he scooped the boy up, Dick's head resting on his shoulder. Superman and Kid Flash watched them exit.

"What do we do now?"

"We let him sleep. When he wakes we will sort out this mess and find out who is too blame."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Robert paced the foyer of Wayne Manor, his cell phone pressed tightly to his ear. His hair was wet from his trip onto the streets of Gotham, in search of the Grayson boy. Unfortunately the brat somehow slipped away.

"_What do you want_?" The female voice over the phone made him swallow sharply.

"The boy's gone."

"_What do you mean gone? You were supposed to break him, not lose him!"_

"I thought I had, he was submitting. But then he suddenly attacked me, the kids a lot stronger than he looks." There was a pause as the female took in this information.

"_You were taken down by a thirteen year old child!"_ Robert thought about it, it really did seem impossible. Grown men had struggled to even graze him, yet Richard had been able to subdue him and escape.

"_Find him, I will keep Wayne busy."_ She hung up but Robert wasn't listening; he was fiddling with the black stone ring on his finger as he thought. Maybe he wasn't the only one hiding his true identity.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dick's eyes shot open. He stared at the white ceiling before sitting up abruptly; hissing at the pain radiating from his lower spine.

"Take it easy." Dick looked to his side and registered Roy and Wally's presence for the first time. "You're safe now Dickie, you don't have to be afraid."

He watched his friends, trying to read their faces. They were worried; their eyes filled with questions. Tears threatened again when he realised he was the one they wanted to answer them.

"It's alright" Roy rose from his chair and sat beside Dick on the bed, wrapping his arms around his small frame and hugging him close as the water pooled in the sky blue eyes. "You take your time bud." Roy began to rock him again, which seemed to calm the younger. Finally he was quiet again, apart from the occasional hiccup.

Wally lent forward and too his best friends hands in his own; squeezing them slightly.

"Dick, where's Bruce?" he said keeping his green eyes locked on the boy. Dick didn't look up as he answered.

"At the lake...with her." His voice was horse and quiet.

"What about Alfred?" asked Roy gently.

"In England, his cousin's is dying." Roy frowned.

"So who was looking after you?"

Dick shuddered as he look a long breath in and Roy couldn't help but looked at the bruises covering the boys neck; they almost looked like hand prints and there were others that looked like someone had been sucking at the delicate pale flesh.

"Her brother." the youngest finally whispered, rubbing his hand over his arm and wincing. Roy's heart broke a little more. He had been the one to change Dick into dry clothes, the boy had fallen asleep on the way to the med bay. Roy had been horrified to see the busies that covered his friend. Hand marks and hickies. He had a fairly good idea what had happened, he just prayed that he had it all wrong.

"Was he the one who gave you the bruises Dick?" Dick nodded slowly. "Did he hit you?" Again there was the nod. Roy took a breath before asking the question he knew would break his little friend.

"Did he do other stuff to you?"

Dick didn't nod this time; he bit his lip hard until Roy could see pin pricks of blood seeping through his teeth. The teen's hands had started to shake again and is breathing grew faster.

"Dick? Dickie Bird, we need to know. What ever happened wasn't your fault, but you need to tell us what happened. Did he assault you...sexually?" Dick wasn't the only one to wince as the last word was whispered. Both boys stared at their dark haired friend, the boy didn't look at them as he finally nodded his head minutely.

Roy could see Wally vibrating from his chair, the gingers hands were curled into fists and Harper could see that the boy wanted blood. But Roy couldn't concern himself with the speedster at the moment. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dick and pulled him close again, letting the younger cling to him like a child.

But that was just it, thought Roy; Dick was still just a child, and that man...that monster, had stripped him of his purity, his virginity, his innocence.

Roy's eyes met Wally's and they silently agreed. Whoever did this was going to pay. Dearly.

**A/N Update! Finally! Sorry about the delay but essays don't write themselves and blog communities don't run themselves :P Speaking of which, I now work for a blog called Eat, Sleep, Write, Repeat. Where writers from around the world can get together and share stories and stuff, so if your a writer and this appeals to you, feel free to PM me for more details :) anyway here is your next chapter, its going to be all drama from here on out! Will try and get it updated by the end of the week. Until next time, please review. Karin xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Clark clenched his fists as he paced the room with his phone pressed tightly to his ear. Bruce was taking his own sweet time answering the phone. Wally watched the man of steel pace, his green eyes following him as he made his way around the room. Dick had wanted to be there when Clark called Bruce, he wouldn't say why but he was insistent. Roy and Wally hadn't left their young friends side since he appeared at the mountain. Roy had an arm around Dick protectively on the couch, the younger firmly pressed to Red Arrow's side. Wally was sat the other side of the boy wonder, holding on his hand tightly. Dick seemed to be asleep; though all of them knew it wouldn't be for long; the young boy had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last few hours, the nightmares always caused him to wake back up. The look on his face when he realised he had woken up to a nightmarish reality was beginning to break Clarks alien heart.

_"Hello"_ Clark had been so lost in thought about Dick that he almost jumped when a voice finally answered on the other end of the phone.

"Bruce? Where are you?"

_"I'm at the lake house with Rose, what's wrong?"_ Clark quickly looked over to Dick, whose eyes were still closed.

"Something's happened. It's Dick." Clark had expected and explosion of over protective father questions screamed at him down the phone; but instead he was given an answer that almost made him check the caller ID.

"_What's he done now?"_

"He's...he's been attacked." He hushed his voice some more, afraid of waking the boy, "Bruce, he's been raped." There was an angry sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_He went out on patrol didn't he?"_ Clark choked on his words for a moment, was that really all he could say about the matter? He had just heard his son was raped and he was trying to blame Dick!

"No Bruce, he wasn't on patrol" Clark said angrily, "He was at home, with the man you left him with. Did you even bother checking into that man before you left him with your son?"

"_He's Rose's brother, I don't need to do checks on him, I trust him. Dick's going through a stage at the moment, he doesn't like Rose and my relationship and he will do anything at the moment to break it, apparently even make up stories like this."_

"Make it up? Make it up! I had J'ohn go into his mind to find out exactly what happened, I saw exactly what happened Bruce Wayne and there is no way he would make this up, this is Dick we are talking about!" he was shaking with anger now, "So you get your sorry ass here and be the father you are supposed to act like." He hung up and took a deep breath before turning back to the boys; he was saddened to see Dick was once again awake.

"He doesn't believe it. Does he?" the voice was small; broken. It wasn't a voice they wanted to pair with the once unbreakable Robin. Clark frowned and knelt in front of the boys.

"You don't sound surprised Dickie Bird."

"He's been acting like that for weeks now. He always chooses her over me, nothing I say is ever considered anymore." Clark pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"It will be alright, you'll see."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bruce didn't appear for another three days and he had stopped answering his phone. Dick stayed at the mountain; the rest of the team were informed of Dick's identity and they knew he had been attacked, they were spared the exact details. At first Dick was worried about them knowing who he was, he was afraid of what Batman would say. But the League comforted him, telling him that with everything that had happened, he didn't need that stress weighing on his mind as well.

He had been quiet for the last few days, his body going through the motions of living, but his friends and family could see there was not much life left in his eyes. They worried that this time losing something might have broken him for good.

The team were sat on the couch watching a movie, Dick was tucked in the nook of Roy's arm; his eyes were just starting to drift close when the zeta beam burst too life. Dick was up in a flash and out of the room before the others had a chance to react. They were confused as to why Dick had run until they heard the anger in the Dark Knight's voice.

"Robin!" the team saw Batman stride across the room and they looked to where Robin had exited.

"Batman." Roy stood and looked at the elder, "Dick's been through a lot in the last few days, I don't think he needs Batman right now." He didn't realise his mistake until the dark figure stormed off; Robin obviously hadn't run far because it wasn't long before the team could hear shouts.

"You revealed your identity!"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry."

"We're going home and you will apologies to both Rose and Robert for running off!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere near them!" As the team hear Robin scream, Wally ran off to find help while the others blocked the way to the Zeta Beam. Batman reappeared with Dick thrown over his shoulder. The boy was thrashing hysterically, screaming for his mentor to release him. It reminded them all of the time Batman had dragged Robin from the cave by his ankle; it hadn't been that long ago, but it felt like a life time and the team wasn't about to let it happened again. Blocking the entrance to the beam they held their ground.

"Move" said Batman but the stood firm until Superman finally entered the room, grabbing Batman and pinning him to the wall while removing Robin from his hold. Robin fell to the ground and Wonder Woman took him into her arms, glaring at the Bat.

"What has gotten into you?" cried Clark, holding the Dark Knight in a head lock, "Your son has been through a terrible ordeal and this is how you treat him? You need to sort out your priorities!"

The Batman laughed without humour "So what Clark are you going to make me choose being her and him?" Clark released him and nodded.  
>"Yes I am. It's clear this woman and her family are not safe for Dick to be around so you must choose between them."<p>

"You can't be serious." Clark looked to Diana, who nodded.

"Yes Bruce, I am deadly serious."

Batman shook his head slowly, "Well, I've already asked her to marry me, so I guess I choose her." At that the Dark Knight turned on his heel, pushed past the teens and exited.

Silence crept over the cave like a plague until it was broken by a sob coming from the bird. Diana held him tightly as he cried and she tried not to cry herself, for she felt his pain; they all did. This boy that they all knew and loved had lost so much but now...he had lost everything.

**A/N Next chapter is here! Sorry it's a bit late, so much work and so little time. However I do try and make time for you guys and recently I've been getting some really nice messages sent through PM. You guys are so lovely and I love getting to know you, through both fanfiction, Instagram and on Twitter. It's lovely that you feel you can come to me for advice about writing. I love reading your messages so please keep them coming and please review. Until next time. Karin xx**


End file.
